


Pissed Hill is Pissed

by celticdreamz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Hill blowing off steam in the SHIELD gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissed Hill is Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a reaction to Hill being completely snubbed in the [hour-long MCU infomercial](http://marvel.com/news/tv/2014/2/27/22035/marvel_studios_assembling_a_universe_tv_special_premieres_march_18_on_abc) that aired 03/18/14. Neither she nor I were happy that Sitwell got more mentions than she did. Also, beware that she swears like a former Marine.

_TACKITA … TACKITA-TACKITA_ …

The sound of the speedball echoed through the mostly-empty gym. It was after hours and she really should've been off duty, but Commander Maria Hill, Deputy Director of SHIELD was pissed. So pissed sleep wasn't going to happen. Her instep connected with the speedball that was at least five-and-a-half feet off the ground if not more.

"Maria." The calm, cool, collected voice could only belong to one person, but she ignored him. Except for a not-so-dead Agent, he could still be kinda pushy. "Maria."

"Not now, Coulson."

"Want to tell me why you're working out at oh-two-hundred?"

"Nope."

_ TACKITA-TACKITA _

"It's Sitwell, isn't it."

"I said…" _TACKITA… "_ I didn't want to talk about it."

"I saw footage of the briefing."

"Good for you." Hill glared and turned her back to him to work on her other foot.

"I think you have every right to be angry."

That did it. Coulson always knew exactly which button to push with her. "Oh, _do_ you? Do you know how much narrow-minded male chauvinistic bullshit I've had to put up with?!"

"But Deputy Director Carter--"

"Couldn't keep SHIELD from being a boys' club, no matter how hard she tried." Hill shot back. "If nothing else, that just made it worse."

Coulson wisely stayed silent and watched as she wiped the sweat off her face. " _I_ was the one who was _hand-picked_ for this. I never asked to be kicked upstairs. But that didn't stop me from working my _ass_ off to keep this organization under the public radar! And then fucking _LOKI_ had to blow that straight to hell! Left me to deal with the aftermath of that clusterfuck. Alien tech scattered all over New York. Buildings blown to shit. Hundreds of civilians killed or injured. There was no way to keep the public disinformed about SHIELD anymore. That was another nightmare. Have I mentioned how much I _hate_ the media?! And politics. And politicians. They can all go fuck themselves for all I care.

"I've had to deal with two alien incursion teams because of that jackass, and in all those briefings about Chitauri weapons, the time-space continuum going sideways, and trying to catch and contain a double-decker-sized beast from God-knows-where, no one ever said 'good job, Hill'. Not one single fucking person! Just who the hell do they think keeps things running around here when Fury's off-grid?! Shitwell?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

It wasn't that Hill was a glory hound. Far from it. She wasn't Stark. Still, an acknowledgement of "thanks for watching the Earth's six" would've been just fine with her. But the fact that a male agent two clearance levels below hers got recognition and she didn't absolutely infuriated her. She wasn't a man-bashing feminist but, goddammit, she'd had to work twice as hard because she had boobs and not balls.

"You were just --"

"Doing my job," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "And to want any kind of pat on the back is stupid, juvenile and asinine. I get that, but let those jackwagons handle my job for a full forty-eight hours and not want a Congressional Medal of fucking Honor after that. Jesus Christ! I'd be happy with a goddamn thank you card from Hallmark!"

Whatever she'd been about to say next was cut off by her cell phone ringing. Of course it was the office. A wryly irritated look crossed her face. "Yeah, Hill."

"Deputy Director? There's a call coming in on a secure channel," the voice on the other end answered.

"Acknowledged. I'm on my way." It was a close thing, but she managed not to hurl the electronic device through the window. "Screw the card. I'd just settle for a fucking day off."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and Coulson? Nothing I just said--"

"I didn't hear a word." he replied with the barest hint of a smirk hovering at his mouth.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


End file.
